


What a View

by YoungSoon



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Showing Off, Smut, SouMako - Freeform, Teasing, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, literally just pure porn, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Makoto has all the potential to become a literal erotic fantasy in real life and Sousuke has all the tools to bring that out in him. It's always a show, a spectacle Sousuke loves to watch and encourage with sweetest words and he is the only one allowed to participate in it. All others, well, they can enjoy the view.





	What a View

The sky is plastered in thick cover of grey clouds, sun hidden somewhere behind the thick cover. It’s a rather dreary and cold day, jackets, scarves and umbrellas appearing more in the chosen outfits of the day rather than shorts, t-shirts and sunglasses. Without a doubt a day for hot tea or steaming coffee to warm up, yet Makoto was breaking a sweat.

His breathing is heavy and uneven as if he is running a marathon in a scorching hot afternoon. The fact he is not wearing the jacket nor the shirt, nor the jeans he had selected with care does not help. Glistening layer of sweat covers his entire body and he can feel beads of perspiration rolling down from under his messy olive-blond bangs. His palms are stuck to the clear glass window in front of him and he barely can hold himself up from pressing his whole upper body against it. 

Every sound coming from his lips echoes around the fresh, squeaky clean office space and even though he wishes he could keep his voice in, it is an impossible task. He lets out a whine of pleasure, his knees getting weak and he is sure he would collapse if not the large, strong hands holding him steady. It is impossible to tell how many fingers are currently working in and out of him, nor how many times he had felt a wet, slick tongue joining them. He could feel bite marks on his thighs and ass; himself twitching and contracting around the long fingers. He could sense his shaft hanging heavy between his legs, leaking and near dripping clear precum on the floor and almost smearing it on the window - that’s how close to it he was.

He had come to congratulate Sousuke - his coaches and boyfriends - on the opening of his office, his career as a coach moving up and promising a soon opening of a swim club. Considerately he had chosen lunch hour, when no one else was there and when the office was closed, to stop by for a shared meal. What he didn’t expect to happen was exactly what was happening right now.

Makoto’s clothes were scattered around the room, his naked body facing the large window in easy view for everyone who would care to look up in the windows of the third floor. It had happened too naturally, too fluidly. From kisses and curious hands, from being pushed down on Sousuke’s desk and the latter's mouth leaving marks on Makoto’s chest and ouh so seductively and teasing closing around his nipples, to his body near pressed the glass. Makoto almost didn’t notice the transition as the pleasure started to take over his entire being more and more. However a wake up call in from of a man walking down the street made him near jump.

“Wait, Sou,” the olive blond breathes out in half moan as the teal-eyed sinks his teeth into the soft yet firm flesh of Makoto’s bottom once again, his fingers twisting inside of the blond. “Someone could see,” Makoto insistently tries to bring his point across yet it’s followed by an almost disappointed whine when Sousuke pulls his fingers out.

“But you are so hot, angel,” Sousuke’s hands slide over Makoto’s thighs. His left hand stops at the heavy shaft while other moves up his tensed muscle, all the way to his mark-covered chest. “You’re literally an erotic fantasy that has come to life,” his breath is hot against the back of Makoto’s neck and the latter leans into the touch, the sensation of hands all over his body with a shaky exhale.

“I want them to see you,” the raven-hair whispers right against Makoto’s ear before giving the outer edge a lick. “I want everyone to see how incredibly beautiful you are when your face twists in pleasure because of me,” his fingers shamelessly rub Makoto’s already sensitive nipples, his thumb gliding over the slit of the blond’s dick and spreading the glossy pre-release all over it. “Don’t you want to let everyone know how good I can make you feel, angel?” he licks at Makoto’s neck before withdrawing his hands.

“Let’s show them,” Sousuke’s hands are on the bite-mark covered globes again, kneading the flesh and spreading the cheeks apart, his hard shaft settling between them. “What do you say?” he asks, rubbing his cock over the loosened, clenching hole without putting it in and frustrating Makoto to no end. 

“Please,” the olive-blond breathes out, his weight now resting against the window on his forearms, his head hanging low as he pants and whines, pushing his butt back to meet the teasing he hates but loves so much. “Please, Sou,” he whimpers, his thighs trembling and level of arousal only rising as he sees few more people passing down the street. It’s the thrill of being seen that pushes him closer to the edge, even more than that one time in the locker room.

“Please what, angel?” Sousuke continues teasing, the head of his dick almost going in, but he pulls it back out again.

“I want to show them. Please, let’s show them,” Makoto near wails from the need to feel the raven-hair inside of him. “I want them to see how good your dick makes me feel,” he cries out and it’s not even a second his face changes from need and despair to bliss and pleasure.

Makoto’s whole body shivers and he near collapses against the window completely. His forehead is pressing against it, his chest and everything below touching the glass as well. He feels the cold from the glass contrasting between the overpowering heat coming from Sousuke and he is right in the middle feeling it all. 

More people walk by on both sides of the street and the thrill in Makoto is rising. If only one of them would look up - would he or she notice? What would they do if they would? Did he look good enough to catch their attention? The last thought caught Makoto for surprise. He really wished to impress a random stranger with how he looked during sex. Did he really want that?

“I think we’re spotted, angel,” Sousuke’s breathing is hot and heavy, his composure usually melting away as soon as he allows himself to feel Makoto completely. However what he says frighten Makoto. His eyes are clouded with pleasure and he can hear himself moan lewdly , matching Sousuke’s heavy grunts and he wishes he could stay engulfed in the world of those sounds, but he forces his eyes to focus on the street. 

A young man, probably around the same age as the Makoto and Sousuke themselves, has stopped mid sidewalk on the opposite side of the road. His eyes are locked on the both of them with no doubt, his phone in his hands as if he was mid texting when he noticed. His eyes are big and shocked, mouth half open and he looks more as a cardboard cutout frozen in time than a real human. But he is real and he sees them, he sees Makoto.

“Do you want to show him more?” the raven-hair asks, his voice low and thick with lust and pride, that alone making Makoto to shiver. The latter nods and near screams and tries to grab on the smooth surface of the glass with his hands when Sousuke grabs one of his legs under the knee and lifts it up. It’s a new angle and even more precise than before, making Makoto’s vision blurry and distorted, yet he finds the man on the sidewalk, still staring at them.

“You feel so good, angel,” Sousuke groans behind him, his grip on his knee firm while his other hand holds his hip. “You’re always so tight and hot it’s ridiculous,” he lets out a small laugh and leans back to increase the amplitude of his movements. “Is he watching?” he asks and Makoto can only nod. “Are you showing how good you feel? Can he tell?” the raven-haired speeds up a bit more and Makoto cries out once more, nodding furiously.

His mouth is open and he is borderline drooling, his eyes heavy lidded, hair messy and sticking to his forehead. Everything tingles and pulsates and knows he won’t take much more. His vision is still as unfocused as ever but he knows, he feels he is still being watched and he can’t take the pressure anymore. 

In risk of losing balance he moves his hand to his swollen length and starts stroking it vigorously. He moans and pushes back at Sousuke’s movements and then into his own hand, not a single coherent sound coming from his lips apart from distorted versions of Sousuke’s name. 

“Let go. Do it,” Sousuke encourages him and it’s a matter of seconds for Makoto’s body to shiver and each muscle of his to tighten, his release spilling on his hand and on the window. The leg that was held up is back on the floor and Sousuke grabs onto his hips with both of his hands and pounds into Makoto’s sensitive body with all he has. 

He now has his piercing teal eyes locked with the man still shamelessly staring at him. In an animalistic way he establishes that watching is all the man could ever have. That the lewd fantasy, the ridiculously erotic man who was still moaning and whimpering around his own cum covered fingers, sucking them clean, belonged to Sousuke and him only. Only he was allowed to make him like this, only he could do it - drive Makoto so far the most obscene inner needs and habits of the olive-blond were revealed. 

Sousuke comes with a satisfied growl. He slips out of the always tight and mind blowing heat given to him by Makoto’s body and pulls the latter’s back against his chest. “You are so lewd, so incredibly hot, my angel,” he whispers against his neck before gently turning Makoto’s head to the side so they could share a kiss. He claims Makoto’s lips with no holding back, his hands all over his thighs and stomach, the green-eyed intentionally rubbing his ass against Sousuke's crotch in return. 

“And all yours,” Makoto smirks and licks at Sousuke’s lips, glancing at the still frozen man on the street. “Everyone else can just watch,” he adds, his confidence peaking at this moment and that’s so incredibly attractive, so alluring and arousing Sousuke can’t hold back from letting his fingers to slip back into the hot, now wet and cum filled cavern.

“Just think how hard he will we jack off after seeing you. He will have material for months just from how irresistible and seductive you are,” Sousuke continues the praises, his fingers making Makoto to squirm and moan again. He runs his own hands over his chest, pinching and lightly twisting his erected nipples while rotating his hips down on Sousuke’s fingers.

“Does it make you feel good? Knowing that you can turn on a stranger, who is probably straight, so much he can’t look away,” Sosuke licks at the curve of Makoto’s neck and the short of the two moans and nods in agreement. “Good,” he smirks and pulls his fingers out again, Makoto’s disappointed whimpers not stopping him. He turns the newly aroused, already half hard man around, pressing his well built back and round ass against the glass. Despite the glooming fatigue and energy running low, he lifts the shorter one up by his thighs, the long legs wrapping around his lower back tightly. 

“But is he worthy of seeing more from you?” he asks now facing Makoto, who looks like hottest, most erotic mess on the planet and the need for a rest is overpowered with strong need for more.

“No,” Makoto shakes his head and this time is the one who initiates a kiss first. It’s a bit slower and deeper and both of them are breathless from it but in the best way possible. “Only you can see more,” he ads with a mischievous smirk on his lips and a devilish spark in his eyes. 

The man on the street is left forgotten as Sousuke carries Makoto back to the table where it all started. He lays the him down on it and hovers above the hickey and bite mark covered, completely worn out but still incredibly sexy and eager man. “That’s the right answer, angel,” he can’t hold back a smile before kissing the green-eyed man again. He doesn’t even try to escape the trap of long legs that are still wrapped around him neither does he deny his returning erection.

It’s calmer, less thrilling this time around but not a tad bit less arousing or less sensual, perhaps even more because it’s just the two of them. Makoto’s voice seems clearer and louder, his half-lidded eyes focusing only on Sousuke and no one and nothing else. His arms are wrapped around the teal-eyed one’s shoulders, his fingers pulling on his hair as he pushes back on each thrust with vigor and excitement moaning and whimpering, the sensitivity of his body on a new level.

Makoto’s body arches up from the desk perfectly and fits with Sousuke’s so perfectly it’s unbelievable. It’s as if they are two puzzle pieces matching together perfectly and even the thrill and excitement of being caught, being observed and potentially being in trouble can’t beat this impeccable feeling. However their bodies don’t last as long as they would want this time around, shivering and spamming from yet another orgasm soon. 

Their raging breathings start to calm down only a bit later - Sousuke sitting in his chair behind the desk and Makoto in his lap. They’re both still naked in each other’s arms, warmed up only by their body heat and it somehow seems perfectly enough. They stay like that for what seems hours - sharing sweet words, gentle touches and occasional kisses. Only when the street lights turn on outside do they decide to go home. 

They leave the office hand in hand, somehow feeling beyond content, and they might be still on a bit of a high as they, or rather Makoto, walk straight into someone. “Ouh, excuse me,” he bows slightly to the stranger only to look up and realize it’s the man from across the street who had caught them. The man’s eyes go twice as big and he already opens his mouth to say something but Makoto takes a step closer to Sousuke, placing his free hand on their interlocked ones. He looks at his lover for a second before turning to the stunned man again with a sultry look on his face and bowing his head again before moving away.

“The poor guy will have wet dreams about you for months,” Sousuke says with undeniable pride in his voice. “You’re quite devilish, angel,” he adds and looks at Makoto who looks at him in return. 

“Aren’t you lucky then? Having both an angel and a devil?” Makoto let’s out a small laugh and Sousuke can just laugh in return, pressing a peck on the olive-blond's cheek. He was lucky indeed - the luckiest man on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sousuke would call Makoto 'angel'. Fight me on this!  
> If you have a SouMako prompt you would like to read, @ me on twitter @ [BeanSensei](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei?lang=en)  
> Leave a comment, tell me what you think. Press that kudos button and, maybe, [buy me a coffee ](http://ko-fi.com/beansensei) ;)  
> Other SouMako: [Stay Quiet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11819877) ; [Drunk On Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11635923)


End file.
